Call Me crazy
by LostProcess
Summary: In high shool, they're best friends. Outside high school, they're boyfriends. Now, who would want to change that? NaruKiba. Lemon.


So, I figured I should have one last post before the new year. Well, here it is! Oh yeah, if you want music to this, I wrote it all while listening to the Fray. The whole 'How To Save A Life' album, not just 'Little House'...Though that one helped a lot.

**Kiba:** I can't believe you're making me do this...

**Naruto:** But it'll be fun!

**Kiba:** Sure, for _you_!

**Naruto:** Come on, **_I'll make it worth your while_**.

**Tobi:** Oh crap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXNaruto

I hate mornings. With every last fiber of my being. I mean, if I could go around in my pajamas all day, I don't think I'd mind so much. But, seeing as I can't, I'm stuck with this dreadful task. The worst part about it though, is having to get up. My bones just can't take it. Am I right?

Then, once I've gotten up, there's all this other crap I have to do—like take a shower. Or brush my teeth. Or comb my unruly blond hair. Or get dressed—one of the many abominations of the earth; if it were up to me, clothes would've never been invented—just think of the time I'd save if I didn't have to keep external appearances!

Next, I have the big bumbling obstacle of breakfast. If it weren't for ramen, I'd starve in the morning...And the afternoon...And pretty much every other time of day.

I mean, once that's over, I'm perfectly set for the rest of the day. You could chop me in half and I'd still be chipper! But mornings...I just really don't like them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXNaruto

I punched open the door of my house, nearly taking it off of its hinges. The front lawn to my house was a neat mess. Lawn gnomes infested the right side of the walkway leading to our door, and some of their brethren seemed to have crept onto the left side. Add on to that the fact that our neighbors kid liked sidewalk chalk a little too much, and you've got one hazardous area.

The sun was finding its place in the sky. I kinda envy it, really. It doesn't have to worry about tenth grade. I sighed and started to walk down the walkway.

I was halfway to my car before my Mom appeared at the door."Naruto,what did I tell you about slamming the front door?" I could quote exactly the talk we'd had that day, actually.

"'The front door is the entrance of the house. If you slam it, then you close off everything important to you. If you close off those things in your life, who knows what else you'll slam away from you.'" I quoted. "Does that qualify, Mom?"

"Yes...Oh no," She exclaimed; "Naruto! It's 8:05! If you don't hurry you'll be late for school!"

"I'll be able to hurry if you don't stop pestering me!" I slid the door of my 1969 Shelby open and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. It was a pretty sweet car. When my parents got it, I had insisted that they have it painted orange with black stripes running down the middle. At first they thought I was crazy, but here it was, black stripes and all.

"Naruto!" She said as I was just about to close the door. I stood up and looked over the car at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." That made me smile.

"I love you too Mom. Now it's 8:07!" I cried as I looked at my watch. "I really gotta go!" I got back in the car and started the engine, revving it a little to make sure it was functioning properly.

"Stay safe!" I heard her say as I gunned it towards school. "Yeah, you too Mom." I whispered under my breath. It didn't help that she was hiding her disease from me. It started a year ago. At first, she had just been coughing a lot. But that subsided. She had said it was just a regular sickness, but I knew better. One night, I'd overheard my parents talking about 'fatal illnesses'. The next day, I saw them rewriting their wills. But hey, as long as she's still alive, there's no reason to be sad, right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXKiba

"He's late!" I said as I pushed my shaggy hair back from my face. I turned away from the parking lot where I was looking, and turned towards my classmate, Hinata. She was pretty much the top student in our school, including the seniors. The only bad thing about her was her somewhat annoying knack of following my boyfriend around.

"Hinata, you probably know Naruto's schedule better than me;" she blushed, which I ignored. "so do you know where he is?" It was a simple question that turned out to have a long answer.

"Well...Today is Friday; so usually he should be on the roof thinking. But his car isn't here. Oh, that's right! Today is the last day before Christmas break...So...um... He usually arrives late on days near the holidays...so...Oh! Look, he's here!" She exclaimed, seeming to be happy she didn't have to divulge any more of her stalking secrets to me.

I turned once more to the parking lot, this time to see Naruto pulling up in his car. I watched in fascination as he pulled it up to the curb, perfectly positioning it into place. I felt my heart do a kind of flutter thing, so I put a hand up to my chest to stop it. Hinata looked at me, worry in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, not the slightest hint of a stutter.

"No, I'm fine." I had to stop myself from blurting out what I was thinking: _So is Naruto._

"What happened to you, Kiba?" I heard someone say, that someone turning out to be Naruto. He held his bag over his shoulder, and flipped his orange blazer over his button-up shirt while he talked;and it just so happened that the button-up was far from being buttoned up. Another thing came to my mind that I had to stop myself from blurting out: _Smooth operator._

"Huh?" I answered, not sure what he meant, a bit interested in the new scent I smelled coming off from him. See, I have this odd thing with my nose—I smell stuff that no one else can usually smell. Like, I can tell what someone ate last week by just smelling them. Some people call me "Hound". They mean it as an insult, but personally, I like it.

My nose was actually what hooked me up with Naruto. One night, after running my usual three mile loop( there's a reason I'm the star of the track team), I smelled something weird coming from the woods behind my house. Turns out it was Naruto, and he had gotten lost. I took him to my house, and he spent a couple hours before I took him home. Next day in school, he asked me if I wanted to go out with him. Naturally, I smelled the dominance he carried, so I accepted.

"You're holding your arm to your chest." I looked down, and noticed it was still there. I quickly dropped it.

"No, it's nothing; don't worry about it."

"Come on." Suddenly he was behind me, holding me tightly to his chest and stroking my hair. "You can tell me." He whispered in my ear.

"No really, it was nothing...But it will be something if we don't get to class." I said, trying to stop him from starting a riot at school. It was well known to me that the girls had dubbed Naruto "Most date-able", and it didn't help that half the guys thought so too. So if he started to...yeah, things would be bad.

"Oh shit! Ok man! I'll see you at lunch." With that, he let go of me and ran off, probably to get to English before Iruka-sensei gnawed his head off for being late. Whereas Hinata and I could just mosey to our first class, the Dreaded Undulating Mass of Bad Acting,Strength and Stability. Others call it P.E., but we like to use our acronym: DUMBASS.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXNaruto

"Naruto, you're late!" I swear I could feel his grin before I looked up to greet it. It was plastered on his face like graffiti on the side of a subway wall.

"Yeah, yeah, I know; lay off, wouldja?" I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I will not 'lay off'. I am the teacher here, and, using my power as a teacher, I command you to go sit down." How did he hear me?...Doesn't matter. I grabbed my bag off my shoulder and threw it to my seat, which was near the back of the class. "Go get a life." I mouthed when my back was turned away from him. As I took my seat, I noticed some whispering—but it was quickly silenced by Iruka-sensei.

After ten minutes, I realized I was bored. I fished my phone out of my pocket, signaling to Sakura, who was in front of me, to cover me. They obliged. Being the most 'wanted' guy in school had a few perks. I flipped it open and texted to Kiba: 'Save me!' A couple seconds later, I got a reply.

'What happened w/ Iruka?'

'He sucked me & swallowed' I answered, seeing what kind of a reaction that would bring forth.

'...If that was true, you'd both b dead.' Hah.

'Possessive?'

'Only u no the answer 2 that.'

'True. How's dumbass?'

' Same old. We had another case of bad acting 2day.'

'Ino?'

'Of course' I would have replied, but the bell rang.

'L8r' I finished, and then put my phone in my pocket, rushing out of English as fast as I could. The hall was crowded. I hate crowded places. Sure, give me all the small, claustrophobic, and dark places you want, but spare me the crowded ones. This definitely was not the best day for hall traveling either, what with it being the last day before Christmas break and all. I smiled, and walked forward anyway.

Somehow, I managed to get to my locker. At least it didn't try the tango-of-death with me. After getting my books, I hurried to Biology. I got in my seat just as the bell rang, but the teacher didn't notice. I swear, he was deaf, dumb, and blind simultaneously, you know, figuratively speaking of course.

He started telling us something about dicots or monocots, which, in turn, I effectively tuned out. I got my phone back out. This was the one class where I could have it out in the open—deaf, dumb, and blind, remember?

'So, how's life in Geometry?'

'Peachy. Though I don't c what proofs have 2 do with anything in the world' I finished geometry early, so I knew exactly what he was talking about.

'Good thing it's break then.' I replied.

'Your right...damn, I gotta go! c u at lunch!' A little sign appeared on my phone, telling me Kiba had shut off his phone.

'Naruto, it's Mom.' A little flash appeared on my phone.

'What?' I replied.

'I'm sorry to tell you this, but we're leaving the week of Christmas and won't be back until the Sunday after. Your grandmother needs company, and as her only daughter, I feel I must be there. p.s. No, you don't have a choice '

Stupid mother's intuition. How did she know I'd ask that? Doesn't matter I guess. I shut my phone instantly. Well that was great. Just what I needed, especially after promising to...with Kiba over the break.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXKiba

Finally, it was time for lunch. I somehow managed to get through the halls without breaking a bone; and wound up in the cafeteria. Now, here's the odd thing about our school's cafeteria: it's underground. I know, it's crazy. The reason? Sometime back a couple years ago, some guy bought half the school lands, saying he wanted a "vacation home". It was some rich snob named Itachi Uchiha, older brother of our star quarterback, Sasuke. But enough about them, I'm really looking forward to seeing Naruto.

At the left of the cafeteria was the food; at the right of the cafeteria was the school stage; while at the center of the cafeteria was the bunched mass of tables that housed eight students per row. I got my lunch and went to the farthest table in the back, taking my seat next to Naruto.

"So, how was the party?" He asked, inching closer a bit. Party? Right, Hinata's birthday party was last night.

"It was great. Neji brought some beer--" I felt his eyes on me. "--which I didn't go near." The almost-glare subsided. "And then well...We played DDR and watched Hot Fuzz." I finished; not really remembering the night because...I kinda did go near the beer.

"That's interesting...Guess what—and don't get mad." The scent he was putting out was a little cautious. I wonder what that's about?

"What?" I offered, distracted once again by a hand in my hair. I leaned into it, relishing the feeling.

" I'll be gone for break." I sat up and turned to look at him.

"But you promised that we'd...You know?" I said, not knowing how to handle him being gone.

"I know," his voice was incredibly soothing. " but if I don't go, I'll probably be grounded for a month, and then you wouldn't be able to see me for even longer."

"But...but" I stuttered.

"Look at it this way, There's always New Years Eve." Oh! There was...I hope the smirk I had in my mind didn't play on my face, but I think it did.

"That's okay then. I guess this is goodbye then, right?" It hurt.

"Yeah...But I'll see you again, don't worry."

"Okay." Lunch was over, and people were trickling out of the cafeteria.

"One more thing, Kiba."

"What?" He pulled me into a quick kiss, and then said: "Make sure to have your window unlocked." With that he got up and left the lunchroom, dumping his entire tray into the garbage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXNaruto

A week later...

That must have been the most boring trip of my entire life. Every day it was the same thing: get up, say hello to people, have a humongous lunch, then, drink hot chocolate and talk about the least important things in our lives. Yeah, not even Christmas could damper my mood—and it didn't, actually.

Now, the only thing I can look forward to is Thursday—the most glorious of days! I gotta get ready...Let me see...Something appropriate, but easy to get out of...I have just the perfect thing for that, actually.

A couple more days later...

_RRRRiiinnnnggggg, RRRRRiiiiiinnnnnngggg, RRRRRRRRRRRRiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg. _

I am going to kill that fucking alarm clock. No really, I've made a promise to myself that I will. Of course, that promise is safely written down in my revenge journal...But that's inconsequential. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my pajamas and looked to see what time it was. '8:30' flashed a bright red sign. What the?...How was my alarm set so early?

"Good morning, Naruto!!" My mom shouted, slamming the door to my room open. "Time to wake up and enjoy this beautiful New Years Day!!" She exclaimed as she ran to my window and threw open the curtains.

New Years Day? Wait a minute..."TODAY'S THE DAY!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"That's right!" My mom said. "And we are going to celebrate. Get dressed quickly, because I made a big breakfast for you!" With that she left, and I puzzled over what had just happened. I think she took my enthusiasm for Kiba as enthusiasm for the day...Oh well, whatever floats her boat.

I shrugged on the clothes I had prepared a few nights ago and walked downstairs to the living room, and was greeted with maybe the largest breakfast known to man. I sat down at the table and hunted through the citadel of food to get some toast, a few eggs, a couple links of sausage, three slices of bacon, some pancakes, and finally two glasses of orange juice.

"Are you hungry?" My dad said from the other side of the table-guess I couldn't see him because of the food in my way.

"Yeah!" And I needed all the energy I could get for later on.

"Well...Don't eat too much. You know what happens." He said. Yeah, I know what happens—food poisoning must die!

"Alright." I mustered before I shoveled the food into my mouth.

Five minutes later, my plate was clean; and I felt pleasantly full. Now all I had to do was wait a couple hours until I went over to Kiba's. Hmm... I got up out of my seat and ambled over to the TV, flipping it on and flipping through the channels. I settled on Shoot 'Em Up, a decent enough action flick.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next time I looked at a clock, it was 7:30. I got up and stretched my muscles, hearing them pop. Well, looks like it's time to go over to Kiba's.

"Hey mom!" I yelled, "I going over to Kiba's. Don't expect me back until tomorrow!" There, that should placate her nearly almost worrying mind.

I went up to my room to get a jacket before I headed outside into the frozen creature called winter. I jogged downstairs and ran out the door, sliding on the ice all the way to my car. I grabbed a hold of the door and jumped inside. This was it. I started the engine of my car, loving the sound of what it promised.

Whoa. That was kinda like an out-of-body experience. Don't tell anyone though. I gotta go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXKiba

I can't wait any longer. I mean, sure, I have a lot of patience, but this was just ridiculous.

Here it is, 8:00, and I still haven't heard from him. Wait a minute, what was that that Hinata mentioned? He's usually late during the holidays? Well...I can accept that; Hinata really does know Naruto's schedule better than me, so...

'Waiting for your, call I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice...' Huh? Why is my phone ringing? I flipped it open to hear a loud voice yell "SURPRISE!"

"Ouch. You don't have to be so loud." I said, somewhat scolding him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"How was your trip?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, just good enough to make sure I had a nice fall." he said.

"Nice." Expect him to have a witty comeback. "Where are you?"

"Me...Well..." I heard a rap on my window.

"No way." I looked at my window just as he slid up the frame.

"Yes way." He said and then closed his phone, ambling into my room. He had on a big puffy orange jacket, and I had to hold back my laughter.

"What?" he inquired, taking off the jacket. I couldn't really respond. Under the jacket he was wearing black low-cut jeans. On top of that rested what was a very thin silk shirt that hugged his body tighter than he had hugged me that morning before break...I need to stop thinking so corny-ly.

He noticed my eying him and smiled, "Knew you'd like it..." He finished taking off his jacket and threw it into a corner of my room. I couldn't really pay attention, because at that moment he decided to attack my neck, causing me to arch back. I felt his mouth widen on my neck, smiling again?

"Knew you'd like it." he repeated.

All I could manage was a growl. He just smiled again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXNaruto

I swear, he must bathe in fruit. As I trailed along his neck, I kept tasting...something. It didn't matter what it was though—it was intoxicating. I failed to stop my hand from slipping under his shirt. I felt his chest—it was toned as rock—and I let out a small moan, just in time to synchronize with his. I lifted my lips from his neck and brought them to his lips just as I gripped one of his nipples. I heard him cry out, so that must have been good.

"Naruto--" he breathed past my lips; I wasn't going to give him a chance to talk though. I took his open mouth as a welcome and slipped my tongue into it. Again, there was the taste of fruit...I wanted it.

I rubbed his nearly forgotten nipple, and in response I got another growl. He pulled his face away from mine.

"Naruto, stop teasing me." Was that a plea?

"Not just yet." I said, and somewhat uncertainly reached down to grab a hold of him. He hissed, and that made me smile.

"What happened, Hound? I thought dogs bark." He just looked up at me, and I knew that the time for talk was over, because I felt him push against my hand.

Without a word I took off his shirt, and started to undo his belt, but his hand stopped mine.

"Yours first." I wasn't about to disagree with him. I shrugged off the shirt, ignoring the small squeak I heard—I knew I was fit. Next came my pants, and then finally my boxers. I again had to ignore a squeak. I once again placed my hand on his belt, questioning with my eyes. He nodded, so I proceeded to take off his pants, a little surprised—though it probably _shouldn't _have surprised me that he doesn't wear underwear.

Once I had ridden both of us of our clothing, I lowered myself onto him, not sure if what I was doing was "right". But, when we touched, I knew I couldn't have done any better. His skin was incredibly hot, and as I sank even lower, I felt mine becoming the same. I reached my hand down and grasped us both in my right hand. The feeling was...different. I'm not going to embellish and say that we instantly connected, but I knew I felt..._something_.

I hesitantly started to stroke us; now that felt good! I was too busy to notice what Kiba was doing, so the next time I looked up, he was holding a bottle of lube, its contents half gone. I stretched to kiss him, and took the bottle with my left hand. I didn't want to break the contact we had now, so I tried to pour it onto my left hand by myself, and ended up getting half of it onto the sheets on his bed. Well, at least I got some on my fingers.

I reached behind me and placed one on his entrance. I pushed it in, not quite knowing how this would work. He gasped, then he thrust into my hand, nearly escaping my finger. He seemed to like that, so I shoved in another finger, and was met this time with a whimper. How could I be so stupid? I knew that it hurt if you put the second one in too quickly...Don't ask me how, though.

I left them there for a moment and concentrated on my right hand again. I quickened the pace of my hand and heard Kiba moan. That works. I felt it about time I start moving my left hand again, so I spread my fingers apart and pushed them in farther. Kiba sighed, then started a grumbling sound that got louder the faster I forced both of my hands to go.

"Naruto!" he shouted just before he spurted himself between us. That didn't stop me from moving my hands though. I secretly added a third finger, pushing even faster. Eventually though, as a law of the universe, my arm got tired. I took that as a sign to pull my hand out. I stared into his face for awhile, then picked back up the bottle of lube. It was nearly empty, but it would do. I poured the rest of it onto my hand, and then stroked my erection, making sure it was fully lubricated.

It felt like I was done, so I stopped and put myself at his entrance. He shut his eyes as I slid in, but then opened them suddenly. He cried out—I took it as pleasure, but it was probably pain. I stopped once I was fully inside of him. This...was another indescribable feeling. It felt like...I was wearing an intensely hot robe. I pulled out, and it felt like I was undressing. I thrust back into him, and once again I was wearing the robe. It was then that I decided that I didn't want to be undressed for too long, so I sped up my pasting until I was thrusting wildly in and out of him. I couldn't last too long though. This was what I had been dreaming about all week, and to be finally experiencing it now...The thought brought a warm feeling in my chest; and it was then my body decided to spasm. I felt the sticky fluid flow out of me, coating the inside of Kiba. Yeah, this was a feeling I could really get used to...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXKiba

I can't believe we just did that. I loved every second of it, but I can't believe we just did that.

"I love you." I managed, still breathing heavily. He looked up at me, his eyes somewhat clouded with exhaustion.

"I love you too." He mustered. Right after he said it though, His head fell against my chest, and his eyes closed. I put my hand in his hair and started to stroke it.

"I know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed that! This should count as my first lemon though, because the last real one was a crackfic...so it doesn't count.

Anyway, this is dedicated to coldheartedandquiet, because I told her I write her a fic before the new year.

Happy New Year everyone!!!

Ja ne!!!!

-Tobi


End file.
